Twice The Fun
by Eagle Alchemist
Summary: WARNING YAOI/ADULT CONTENT! This is my very first Yaoi fic EVER! A lonely Edward seeks solice in a bar, but he has no idea there is about to be a heaven sent dream walk in the door. Whatever will be the outcome of fulfilling his desires? ENJOY!


Author's note: Hey there! Thanx for reading my latest fan fic! ^^

This story is a new style for me, it includes Yaoi and

incest as well as being from a single characters point

of view.

This one took me a little while to write, so I hope

Y'all enjoy it! ^_^

Warning! This fic contains serious smut! If it's not your thing, then please don't read it..if it is, enjoy!^^

Twice The fun

If there's one thing I hate more than the desert, but hate equally as much as winter, it's the fall. Tree's shedding their dying leaves, all brown, crispy and sharp, so they smack you in the face..damn that really stings and grates on my nerves. My brother Al had tossed me out of our shared hotel room, again, to entertain some girl. I just can't get figure it out...How the hell does he keep hooking up? In every damn town and city we go to? I'm the older brother dammit and he's getting laid more than me! Now don't get me wrong, I don't begrudge him his needs, I just wish I could get as much action. But then again, I just can't seem to meet a guy who sets my whole body on fire, not like he could. He as in my old commanding officer, Roy Mustang. Yeah I know what your thinking, he's a guy, he's older than me..but..dammit he was so freakin sexy! Those smouldering midnight eyes, that smug smirk he always had and his black as oblivion hair. The only thing I could do to stop myself jumping his bones, was be a brat and yell all the time, mouth off at him any chance I got. But oh, I so wanted to kiss that smirk off his face and tangle my fingers in that hair, pin him down on that black couch of his and ravish him senseless. Now I won't get the chance, I'm stuck in a world that's not my own, with my little brother who gets laid almost every night. Dammit it's just not fair! So here I

am, Ed Elric, pining over a guy I can't have and hiding from the crappy weather in this small bar.

Hey, did I mention I'm gay? No? Well I am, got a problem with it...I'll kick your ass..am I clear? So where was I...oh yeah...

It's a nice enough place, cosy even, with a huge roaring fireplace in one corner and a large couch too. Which is where I am currently sat, on this big squashy couch covered in suede, staring at the fire while it licks and eats at the logs. I'm pretty sure I am a little drunk too, a beer bottle in my hand half empty, I think it's my seventh..or was it eighth? I really don't remember and to be honest I really don't care. After all, it's going to be a good long while before I can dare to go back to the hotel. This couch is so soft and the fire is so warm, that added to the alcohol in my system, makes me feel pretty relaxed...and down right miserable.

Geez, why can't anything good ever happen to me on nights like these? So. Not. Fair. Just as I'm settling into a well deserved bout of self pity, the bar door opens, letting in a blast of wind with it. It makes me shiver, the fire dances wildly, the cold air stings my skin and gives me that prickly feeling. Damn the fall. Did I mention how much I hate the fall? I hear the bartender chatting to the person who walked in, bringing that damn chill with them, but I focus my attention on the crackling fire. Fire, that was his thing, that pompous Colonel. Then my ears hear a name and it peeks my curiosity. Did the bartender just say..Roy? I sit forward a bit, to turn my upper body towards the bar, which just happens to be behind me...and my heart stops.

There at the bar, using his palm to flatten his hair out, stands a person I thought I'd never see again...Roy Mustang. Now I know it's not MY Roy Mustang, hell that is just nuts, but sure enough it's his double. I've come across a few dopple-ganger's since being in this world, but Roy's double, I thought I'd never find him. Then my vision catches movement to his right, he's not alone, but the person with him looks...Damn I must be more drunk than I thought...I could have sworn I just saw two Roy's. I blink a couple times and rub my eyes. No, I'm not seeing things, there really is two Roy's standing at the bar. My heart is now pounding in my chest, I could have passed out right there, they were identical in every way. The bartender now calls to his wife, she's out back, probably washing the used glasses.

"Honey, the Mustang twins are here." he says jovially, beaming from ear to ear.

At that moment I was sure, I was either dreaming or my drunken mind was playing an evil trick on me, which ever it was I just could not take my eyes off them. They were stunning. Out from the back comes the bartenders wife, a pleasant woman, large of figure and mid-length hair that is a shade or two darker than blonde. A few grey strands scattered within her hair, she smiles brightly and heads for the twin "Roy's", arms open in greeting. She embraces each one in turn.

"Roy sweetie how are you?" she says as she hugs the man I first saw.

"I'm fine thank you, how are you today Emma?" he replies, the tone of his voice is the same as I recall, low, deep and sexy.

She moves onto the next "Roy" lookalike, with another hug.

"Ray darling, it's so good to see you." she says brightly.

"It's good to see you too Emma, I'm well thank you." Ray, as I now know his name to be, says in a much more feminine voice.

I just sit there and watch, having forgotten about my beer and my self pity, as I am enthralled by the gorgeous men at the bar. Roy and Ray Mustang, eh? That would be very interesting indeed. Roy clearly is the masculine one of the two, Ray the more outwardly and obviously gay of the two. But to me they are both perfect. Now by this point if you ignored me saying before that I'm gay, then your an idiot! I mean seriously...I've been beaten with wrenches, talked down to and generally picked on by girls and women most of my young life...is it any wonder I switched sides? I mean come on! What guy want's that crap from girls?

But anyway back to my tale and believe me...this is gonna get juicy. I promise. Have I ever not come good on a promise? Okay, so you don't know that part, trust me though it's a fact, I never lie about that.

During my daze and shock, I had forgotten I was staring, well imagine my stunned reaction when Ray walks over to the couch..and ME! I am now frozen to the spot, like a deer in headlights, as this vision comes over towards me and settles at the other end of the suede couch.

"You don't mind, do you handsome?" he says to me.

I just shake my head and find my voice has deserted me..why now? Of all times, why the hell now! He just sits there and smiles at me, though it is a very girly one, but before I realise it..Roy has made his way over to us with drinks for them. He hands one to Ray, then takes a seat beside him, very close to me too. Here I am on a squashy suede couch with Roy beside and Ray not far away. I can smell the cologne and damn if it doesn't smell good. I turn back to the fire and close my eyes for a bit. I can hear them talking, but my mind doesn't register what's being said, as I breath in the scent of cologne mixed with the smell of burning wood. I start to feel the tingles travel down my body, all heading in just one direction, and it feels good too. Suddenly I feel a warmth on my arm, I open my eyes to see a hand on it and It's Roy's hand.

"Your new here, aren't you?" he asks in that deep, smooth tone. Man I could have spunked in my boxers right there and then.

"Yeah, just hiding from the weather." At last! My voice is back! I celebrate in my head over this little miracle. He then smiles, subtle and cool.

"I see. Well it is a pretty nasty evening out there, right Ray." he says.

Ray smiles, sorta a bright cheery smile "It sure is brother dear."

00000000000

Me, Roy and Ray chat a while as we sit, cosy by the fireplace. As time passes by, the fire eats away most of the logs and is now half it's original size, many of the customers long since left. Only a few die hard drinkers are left at the bar, but that really doesn't matter to me, I'm happy right where I am. Talking with Roy and Ray, I find out they are travelling the country, it is something they have always been meaning to do. They explain to me that, they stay in each town or city a while, getting to know the area. They have been here for about three weeks and are regulars at this bar, though they have been busy recently, so hadn't come in for about a week. Just then I hear a bell ring and the bartender announces it's closing time. I sighed and lowered my head, now I had to go back to the hotel, but Al probably isn't finished yet.

"What's the matter Ed?" Ray asks me, placing a hand over mine on the table.

Another sigh passes my lips, "My brother is more than likely still busy, so I'll be wandering around in the cold outside a while longer." I tell him.

Roy pipes up with "Well, why not crash at our hotel room for the night? It's plenty big enough." he says, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

I'm completely stunned, stuttering in reply "A-are you sure?" I ask them.

They both nod yes, Ray laughs and Roy smirks "Yeah, it'll be lots of fun." Roy tells me, and I swear he winks at me.

"Alright then, lead the way." I say with a smile.

The three of us get up and leave the bar, walking out into the cold wind of that autumn evening. I'm following them, realising we are heading in the direction of the hotel Al and I are staying at, which is a surprise. Once at our destination, we enter the lobby of the hotel, making straight for the elevator. We pile into it and Ray, rather excitedly, presses the button for the penthouse suite's floor. For some reason, I'm not at all surprised by this, figuring by the smart clothes they are wearing that they are pretty well off. Me on the other hand, I'm in my usual clothes..the big brown coat with the deep grey waistcoat, white shirt and brown pants. My shoes have seen better days, but they still have some use in them, so I never bothered to get new ones. But the twins, well...they both look sexy as hell.

Ray is sporting a crisp pale blue shirt, light grey pants, black shoes and a light grey jacket that matches the pants. Roy is adorned in an ivory shirt, deep navy blue pants, black shoes and a matching navy jacket. But all my alcohol infused brain can think of is how much I would love to rip the clothes off them both and see their gorgeous bodies, after all I was never privy to what 'My Roy' looked like in his birthday suit, I could only imagine it. The elevator comes to a stop, the doors opening, and we all exit into the hall. Now on this floor it's clear, there are only four suites, where as on the other floors there are Eighteen rooms each. We head to the door on the far left, that faces the street, Roy pulling the key from his pocket to unlock the door.

Upon entering the room, I'm totally stunned, it's palatial and tastefully decorated. There's a large open living room with a fireplace, a great big curved leather couch in an off white color facing it and an oval sheepskin rug in between them. Two windows on the far wall opposite the door, look out onto the street below, each with heavy burgundy drapes. The carpet is the same color, long pile, that's soft under shoe'd feet. Directly opposite the couch and fireplace, is the master bedroom, with double doors. As I walk further into the room, I can see into the bedroom, which is another large room. A huge super king sized four poster bed, draped in deep red silk sheets, burgundy drapes hanging from the frame. One thing however does catch my attention, there is only one bed and two of them, along with a very odd black box next to said bed. As I turn to make my way to the couch, I spot a small, but noticeable bottle on the bedside table. Was that oil I just saw? Do these guys...do it? I wonder to myself about what kind of activities they might get up to, alone in that big bed together, and it crosses my mind that maybe, just maybe they could both indeed be gay. If that is the case, I say in my head, this could prove to be a dream come true.

"Make yourself at home Ed, can I get you a drink?" Ray asks, being a very lively host over at the small mini bar in the room.

"Okay, thanks." I said, slipping out of my coat and settling on the couch, spreading my arms across the back of it. "Hey it's a pretty nice suite ya got here..spacious." I say looking around.

"Well, Roy does love his luxury..hehehe don't you brother dear?" Ray chimes in, as he mixes the drinks.

"Now that isn't entirely true Ray, I just appreciate a good lifestyle." Roy replies, as he settled beside me on the couch. Damn he smells good.

Ray finishes up with the drinks and saunters on over to us, I'm telling you he is so girly, I reach out to take the offered drink from him. Roy takes his and sips it, like it's orange juice or something, I on the other hand...almost choke on mine. I can't place what the hell this drink is, but damn, it's strong as hell. After a few more sips though I get used to it, although I can feel it working into my already beer filled system, so by the end of the glass...I'm pretty intoxicated. After finishing his drink, Roy gets up and sets about lighting the fire, once lit it gives off a nice warming glow and the heat only furthers the feel of my drunkenness. I'm starting to get suspicious of these two...are they trying to get me drunk enough to take advantage of me? If so...bring it on I say!

Now the fire is lit, I'm feeling plenty drunk and the twins have very mischievous looks on their faces. I slump down a little more on the couch, as Roy comes back to sit beside me, closer than before and now Ray comes on over..brandishing another cocktail. Handing it to me, and one to Roy, the twins now down their drinks in one gulp. I watch them stunned, I blinked a few times...I think..then they look at me expectantly. Okay, so they want me to do the same...I'm game for it..so that is exactly what I do. In one gulp I down the drink, which to my shock, is twice as strong as the first one. I start to cough and choke, whatever the hell was in it, was a lethal mix..designed to get me completely off my head drunk.

"Kah! Urgh! What the hell was in that drink Ray?" I asked him, as I can feel the liquid start to burn it's way down my throat.

"Oh that? It was my own mix..Vodka, Schnapps and a few other things..there's a fair bit of Tequila in there too..why didn't you like it Ed?" Ray says to me, leaning in really close to my face.

"It was okay, but strong as hell..what ya trying to do...kill me?" I replied, only now realising just how close he is.

I barely hear Roy chuckling to my left, when without warning, Ray's lips are on mine...damn but they are soft. I go a bit wide eyed for a second, before I slowly close them, the feel of another mans lips is just what the doctor ordered. My heart starts to pound in my chest and just when I think it couldn't get any better...I feel a hand run up my thigh. Oh that felt good, sending tingles up my spine, setting my whole body to shivering. From what I can make out, it's Ray who is touching my thigh, all gentle like. His finger tips graze over my groin as his hand travels up to my chest, where he starts to undo my shirt buttons, once enough are undone he slips his hand in..caressing my skin. Oh man that is so what I need right now.

I recognise the motion of his lips parting, I know what is coming next, and sure enough his tongue runs across my bottom lip. Okay you want in? I think to myself, fine by me I'll let you in..and so I part my own lips, my tongue sliding out to tussle with his. To my astonishment Ray's tongue submits to mine and runs along the side of it to allow me into his mouth deeper. Alright I see how this is going to be, it is clear to me now, Ray is the submissive type. I celebrate in my head a little, this means I will get to do Ray, so that may mean..and oh man I shiver more at the very thought of this...I may get to be fucked by Roy. Oh heaven loves me tonight, I think to myself, this really had turned out to be a good night after all.

Just as I am getting lost in this gift of a kiss, those soft lips leave mine, much to my dismay..but oh what comes next more than makes up for the loss of Ray's tongue. I barely catch my breath as Ray moves to complete undoing my shirt buttons, I have to say I was nervous about how he would react to my arm, but I don't get to dwell on it too long. Before I can open my eyes, I can feel lips on mine again, but they feel different. Pressed more firmly to mine, like the person is trying to force me back into the couch, it suddenly hits me..when I feel a familiarly soft gentle tongue on my chest running in small circles...the lips now planted on mine...belong to Roy! My heart is now beating so hard I swear it's going to come out of my chest.

Now I can feel a very dominant tongue, forcing past my lips and insistently pushing mine back, so strong and demanding...if I die now, I'll die happy. Just as I try to duel back with my own tongue, I get a slight shock making me gasp a little, there's a pinching sensation to my nipple. In the next second I feel a tongue flicking at that very same nipple, the shivers it causes through out my body are so good, and to top it off Roy is now cupping my face as he kisses me. A hand goes behind my head and pulls my hair tie off, letting my rather too long hair fall over my shoulders..yeah it grew some more and now it's almost to my waist, but what the hell who cares not me...my train of thought is interrupted and I so don't mind at all. Roy has his hand buried in my hair, massaging my scalp while his mouth caresses mine, in a much more heated kiss than I got with Ray.

While the kissing and the attention to my chest is just the ticket, I start to wonder how far things will go tonight, seconds later I get my answer..in the hottest way possible. Ray has started to gravitate towards my waist, somewhere beyond the desire filled lip locking I'm doing with Roy, I hear the sound of my belt being undone. Roy then deepens the kiss, tilting his head to better taste my mouth, I respond the same way. As my body gets hotter by the minute, my pants are undone and the zipper slides down, I feel a slight pressure to the underside of my thighs and know what is wanted of me. I lift my ass off the couch a little and as I figured, my pants and my boxers slide down off my hips, Ray then pulls them completely off..my shoes too. Roy frees my mouth for some much needed air, I'm panting hard from the two incredible kisses I just got in quick succession, but Roy isn't done yet..he lays claim to my whole face and neck with small bites interspersed with gentle pecks and a few nibbles too.

"Haa..haa...uuhh..Rooooy...aaahh...Raaaay..." I manage to moan, as my body intakes air like it's the last I'll ever get.

"Time to really get the party started." Roy says, from over to my left, only he sounds a little farther away now. "Don't you agree Ray?" his tone is all hott and sexy..dammit I want to kiss him again..so bad.

"Yes I do brother dear..I'll fetch the oil..hehehe.." Ray replies, giggling like a girl, he vanishes off to the bedroom.

"You planned this? Bringing me here..so you can have your way with me?" I asked, having regained a bit more breath and cracking my eyes open to see a sight that sends blood rushing into my groin.

There before me stripping off his clothes..is Roy. He has already removed his shirt and I can clearly see well defined abs, a six pack..hell a chest to salivate over. I watch intently as my cock twitches, seeing him undo his pants..teasing me with the zipper in that achingly slow motion and the button too..till he finally gets them and his boxers off. He stands before me butt ass naked, my cock is now totally hard and screaming for attention, though I have already forgotten that Ray took off my pants and boxers so that my hard on is very much clear to see. It's throbbing so bad, aching for release or touching or hell any kind of contact, then I look up at Roy's face...his deep midnight eyes are taking me in, he licks his lips as his gaze goes lower and lower...at that moment Ray returns, butt naked and brandishing the oil I saw before.

"Well, once we were certain you were that way inclined Ed..yes we planned it from there..is that not to your approval?" Roy asks me, his eyes showing I've annoyed him a bit..just like MY Roy would look.

"Aww, please don't say your not up to playing tonight Ed.." Ray whines at me, I'm telling you he is such a girl..for a guy anyways.

"No!" I say without a second thought "I'm not saying that..I was just surprised is all..I'm totally up for this guys...but uh one question...am I gonna get fucked by you both? Or do I get to fuck one of you at least?" I ask casually.

"Hahaha...oh you'll get yours Ed..I promise you." Roy laughs with a smirk on his face I though I'd never see again "Ray here is the type to be fucked, get sucked and to suck his partner..." he says to me, then Ray chimes in.

"And Roy is the type to fuck you, suck you and get sucked..hehehe..I prefer to take it, than give it.." he says to me grinning.

"I see..well..lets get things going..shall we guys?" I tell them, my own lips curling into a grin as I start to remove my waistcoat and shirt, dropping them to the floor..oh yes this was going to be one hell of a night.

Before I have the chance to react, a hand grabs my left wrist and I'm swept off the couch, till I'm stood up before Roy with his strong arm around my body. He presses our bodies together, flesh to flesh, and I can feel his now awakening erection rub along mine. I shiver at the sweet friction from our shafts as they touch..oh damn that's what I wanted..I look up a little into his eyes. I'm a goner the second I do that. Roy looks at me with those dark eyes, filled with a fire I recognise as lust, just before his warm lips are on mine again. His tongue flicks at my lips demanding I open up and let him in, I part them to allow him inside, and his tongue invades my mouth caressing every bit of it. I can't stop the moan that crawls from within me and hell I don't care if it comes out either. He thrusts his hips against me, adding a bit of pressure to my shaft, sending a wave of pleasure coursing through my body.

"Mmmmm..." I moan as we kiss hotly, tongues dancing together, like they were meant for each other.

"Mmmnnn..." Oh that sound he makes just fuels the fire he has ignited in me and I grind back against him.

Suddenly he shifts to the side a little, his hard on now pressing to my hip bone, the kiss never stopping as he does this. I puzzle over it for a moment, but then understand fully why he did that, as I feel a soft wet tongue run along the underside of my member. It makes my whole body quiver wonderfully and though I cannot see him..I know that Ray is the one who is kneeling before me now. That tongue runs up and down my erection repeatedly, curling around my tip, flicking at my slit just as a small amount of pre-cum seeps out. I hear Ray moan in appreciation at the tiny taste he gets and in the next moment his mouth encloses around my tip. Oh the heat in his mouth is enough to drive me over the edge and all too fast at that..but it feels so damn good that I moan deeply as Roy continues to kiss me hotly. I

can't stop my hips from pushing forwards, forcing my shaft deeper into Ray's mouth, almost begging for him to take all of me. As I thrust, my hip rubs Roy's shaft in the process gaining a moan from him, then I hear Ray too as his head bobs back and forth on me swallowing me whole it feels like. I snake my right hand down to the back of Ray's head, to grip it lightly as I try to fuck that sweet mouth of his and my left hand slinks down Roy's body, my fingers curling around that thick shaft of his as I start to stroke him. I hear more moaning from the twins and I also hear my own moans mingled with theirs. Roy starts to lean over, taking me with him and Ray too is pulling my hips down, till they both somehow get me on the floor. So there I am on my back, butt ass naked on the sheepskin rug, being kissed so hotly and getting blown at the same time. Roy's lips part from mine and we both pant kind of heavy. He repositions himself on the floor, turning his body in a one eighty, then he hovers his shaft over my face. Ray changes his position also, laying on his side and scooting his lower half closer to me, so he is laying almost parallel to me. His mouth never leaves my member, as Roy prods my lips with his as he lowers a little, now reaching over to his brother's groin.

"Taste me Ed.." Roy says to me, his voice almost commanding..making me think of MY Roy..as he takes Ray's shaft in his right hand and devours it with his mouth.

"You got it Roy.." I reply, slipping my tongue out to lick his tip teasingly, quietly patting myself on the back for guessing right..they do have sex with each other.

"Nnn.." Roy lets go of Ray "..stop teasing me Ed..take me into your mouth now.." Roy says getting a bit impatient.

I smirk at his insistent tone, then take his member into my mouth and run my tongue along the side of his throbbing member, as I swallow as much as I can..he is pretty big. Somewhere in all the moans of pleasure that are now filling the room, as Ray, Roy and I all blow each other at that same time in some weird sex triangle, I hear a small popping sound. A moment later I feel a cool sensation at my entrance and then a finger slides in easily slowly wiggling inside me. I groan around Roy's erection as I suck a bit harder on him from the thrill of having..now it has to be Ray, as I'm certain Roy can't reach from where he is..so it must be Ray who is currently probing me with his finger. Involuntarily my hips buck up at the sweet torture and that makes Roy groan too, as my own noise rumbles out of my throat, vibrating his shaft as it does. After a moment another finger slips into me, I groan again and at the same time Ray groans too, I figure it is from Roy probing Ray the same way. My right hand hasn't left Ray's hair as I try to push him further down on me, with my left hand now rubbing and pinching at Roy's nipples in turn, hearing him moan is heaven.

I feel that familiar coil of urgency build in my gut, my release is coming on strong, I'm so close I can hardly breath around Roy's member. Suddenly I can't hold back any longer, my body gets rigid and I shudder, as I cum into Ray's mouth. My hot seed flowing freely down his throat, I can feel his tongue lapping it up eagerly, making me feel over sensitive down there. A second after me I feel Roy pulse in my mouth, just as his own climax hits him and he shudders like I did, my mouth quickly filling up with his seed. I swallow it as fast as I can but a little escapes the corner of my mouth and then I hear Ray as he cums too and I wonder just how much more fun this evening will be...with these two horny twins. If the blow job triangle is anything to go by..it's gonna get so much hotter from here on out. Roy moves from above me, laying out nearby panting and looking very pleased, as Ray pulls off me to

lay on his back. The three of us all lay there for a moment or so, panting hard and I feel pretty damn good right about now, guessing those two do too.

"Haa haa..damn..that was..really good Ray.." I say to him as I lay there with my eyes closed, my body humming from the afterglow of climax.

"Haha..thank you Ed..you taste delicious by the way.." Ray replies from his spot on the floor beside me.

"Well..haa..haa..Ed I have to say..you suck better than Ray does..that's the best damn cum I've ever had and I've had fair few hahaha.." Roy tells me, making me feel pretty good about my technique.

"Hehe.." I chuckle and smirk "..thanx Roy, I'm glad it was to your liking.." I tell him.

My head starts to clear from the pleasure and I start to get a bit antsy, I want to get on with the main event, to feel myself sheathed inside Ray while Roy is buried inside me too. How that will play out I have no clue..but I'm sure with my genius mind..I'll work out the best way for us to do it. As I lay there trying to think, Ray moves till he's sitting up and he shifts over to me, pressing those soft lips to mine. He gently kisses me as my eyes close, I slip my tongue out to flick at his lips and he parts them to let me in, so I delve my wet muscle into his mouth to tease around his warm inviting cavern. My tongue brushes across the roof of his mouth and along the side of his tongue as it slips into my mouth sweetly. His left hand caresses my neck, then down my chest slowly driving me wild again, waking my member up once more. I can't believe how his touch can get me rock hard in a matter of seconds after I just released..but it does. He then shifts again, straddling my waist while he kisses me, at that moment I hear movement to my left. I don't even bother to open my eyes to investigate, but I am aware of the presence of someone between my legs, then hands touching my thighs. I moan again from how good it feels to be touched, deepening the kiss with Ray, feeling the tingles of desire getting more and more strong at every flick of our tongues, every stroke of my thighs too.

Then I feel a hand wrap around my hard on, a slick cool substance on the hand as it strokes me and the cool stuff coats me from base to tip, then I feel two slick fingers instantly slide into my entrance. I buck again from the sweet heat they cause in me and then my eyes fly open as those fingers graze my sweet spot. Over and over they hit it, my body can't decide..thrust up into the hand that is stroking me or go down and impale myself onto the fingers hitting my sweet spot repeatedly. The choice is made for me a moment later, as I feel my shaft being angled straight up, followed by a tight hot sensation sliding onto me. I groan deeply as Ray settles himself onto my hard shaft, he's tight and hot inside as he now completely surrounds my throbbing member, sinking me deep into his own body. Now I feel him start to move on me, slow at first to get used to my size..not to blow my own trumpet but I'm not exactly

small down there if you catch my drift..

Seriously you calling me small! You better not be! I mean it! No short jokes pal! Got it!..But where was I..oh right haha..I was there...okay..

Ray starts to ride my length slowly, the speed is driving my insane I like it hard and fast see, like I live my whole life that way. His lips leave mine, trailing down my neck and onto my chest, where he runs his tongue over one of my nipples before he takes it between his teeth and flicks it with the tip of that oh so talented tongue. At that moment I morn the loss of those fingers inside me, as they vanish and I wonder if I will be fucked after Ray has had his way with me, but oh how wrong am I. It doesn't take long for those fingers to be replaced with a thick, throbbing shaft being pushed into me, not moving as slowly as Ray had..but oh damn does it feel good. I mean it stings at first, but that only lasts a second before it turns to pleasure, my legs get lifted up as Roy slides in to the hilt. He starts a fast thrusting pace into me, as Ray bounces slowly on my shaft, my whole world just explodes into a sea of stars. So here I am..Edward Elric, on my back being ridden by one 'Roy clone' and being slammed up the ass by another 'Roy clone', if I could have taken a picture..I would have treasured it always. But anyways..back to the action.

I'm kind of trapped, unable to do any real thrusting of my own, merely going along for the ride and boy what a ride! With each and every thrust into me that Roy makes, he forces my hips up, slamming me into Ray. All three of us are moaning and groaning again, now Ray sits up a little with his hands upon my chest for balance, as we do an odd sort of Bump'n'Ride motion. The room starts to get seriously hot and our bodies bead with sweat. I can feel Roy's hands gripping my ass cheeks, holding me firmly in place as he rams his shaft deep into me, hitting my sweet spot almost every time. At the same time Ray is driving down onto me, much gentler than Roy, but from his groans I can tell I'm

hitting his sweet spot too.

"Aahh ah ah ah..E-Ed! Oooohh god! Yes! Yes! Feels..amazing!" Ray moans loudly, his face a picture of sheer pleasure and orgasmic delight, as he bounces up and down impaling himself on me.

"Urrhh..uh uh uh...R-Ray! Aaaahh ah ah R-Roy! Oooh daaaamn! Sooo gooood!" I cry out loudly and I mean every last fricken word too..this feels so incredible..I never thought I would feel this good.

"Aahhnn uh ah uh ahh..E-Ed! Damn! Your so..ahh..hot inside!" Roy groans deeply, as he pounds my ass into submission.

It takes a mere thirty or so minutes of this bumping and grinding, before all three of us are ready to pop and let go of our second climax of the night, I can feel my own getting stronger than before..this ones going to be big. Ray then begs me to grip his member, I do so gladly and start to pump his shaft hard, hearing him moan louder than before. His member pulses in my hand, I know he is going to shoot and soon, not just from that but from the tightening around my own shaft inside of him. He is starting to pull my own climax out of me, my own muscles tightening around Roy, making Roy groan deeply as he begins to fall with us. In the next moment the whole world stops and I swear we are the only ones on earth...Ray practically screams his praises towards the ceiling as he throws his head back and his seed spurts out over my hand, dripping over my chest too, running down my skin a little. He gets tight on me and it milks me of everything I have to give, my seed fills him, even running down my own shaft a bit too. As my own ass muscles tighten around Roy, it brings him over the edge too, his hands tighten on my legs and he pushes into me hard one last time as he shudders filling me up with hot cum.

"AAHHNNN! ED!" Cries Ray, eyes closed tight, his body shivering above me.

"UUHHHH! RAY! ROY!" My own declaration of pleasure comes out, as I tilt my head eyes closed back into the floor, lifting my chin to the ceiling.

"AAAHNNN URRHHH! ED!" Roy is the next voice I hear, so sexy when he cums, deep and lusty. Driving into me as deep as he can while he fills me with his seed.

All in all..it was one hell of a session..hott, sexy, passionate and down right dirty. Just the way I like it. Roy softens and slips out of me, collapsing to the floor on his left side, where I can see his face..oh he is so satisfied. Ray has gone limp in my hand, just as I am starting to soften inside him, he slinks off me and plops down on his back beside me. The room is now filled with the sounds of heavy breathing, as all three of us are trying to get as much air as we can into our lungs, after our very exhaustive bit of fun. My body is starting to feel a chilled now, as the sweat from our heated session begins to cool, that is when I hear Roy speak again.

"Well..we should..get cleaned up..and get some sleep..eh guys?" Roy says between breaths.

"Yes we should..I'm so tired now..that was..so much fun.." Ray chimes in, sounding just as breathy.

"Yeah I could..go for a good sleep right about now..I'm totally spent.." I say, still a bit out of breath too.

"Come on, why don't we..take a shower..then get to bed. You'll sleep in the bed with us won't you Ed?" Roy asks, in that smooth tone of his...even though this is Roy's double..he still talks the same way.

"Yes say you will Ed." Ray whines a little, almost begging me.

"Well.." I start to say, as a smirk crosses my lips "..I can't very well say no...now can I?"

They both laugh together as they start to get up, while I chuckle too sitting up, Roy extends a hand to me..which I take and he pulls me to my feet. We head into the bedroom, which has it's own en-suite bathroom, and one really big shower. Roy turns on the taps getting the water just right, Ray piles in as well, followed by me. We take our time, gently washing each other down, if we all weren't so spent..it could very easily have gotten us all going again..oh well perhaps later I think to myself. Once cleaned and dried off, we make our way to the bed, Ray pulling the covers back and crawling in to the far side. Roy gestures me in next, I nod and climb in between the sheets which feel all silky soft, then he follows me. Pulling the covers up over us, Ray snuggles up to my right side never mentioning

my metal arm at all, falling to sleep instantly it seemed. I lay there on my back, nestled cosily in the center of the big soft bed, closing my eyes as I feel all comfy. Roy turns to face me, wrapping an arm around my mid section possessively, as his face rests by the side of my head. So there I lay, Ray's hand on my upper chest with his head by my shoulder, Roy holding me around my body with his head on the pillow by mine. Sheer peaceful contentment as sleep is starting to overcome my mind. But one question bubbles to the surface and I just have to know...

"Hey, Roy..what's with the box?" I ask him tentatively.

Roy chuckles deeply near my ear, giving me a shiver "That box, Ed..holds our pornographic material. Maybe later I'll show you." he replies.

"Oh I see, hehe..okay maybe later." I tell him, as we both fall asleep.

00000000000000

Now in the morning light, Roy indeed shows me their collection of porn magazines, even letting me have one of my choosing. Score! Ray has gotten up early, fussing behind the bar making some fresh juice for us all, ever the girl haha. Roy and I get dressed, heading out into the living room area to settle on the couch, when there is a knock at the door. Ray it seems had the foresight to order room service. The guy brings in the cart, taking his tip and leaving again, while I lift the lids to see what is on offer. The food looks and smells good too. We eat our food, casually chatting as we do, with plenty of laughs. We talk over the night before, seeing if our travel plans will allow us to spend some more time together, finding out that in truth I want us to do this again. Well after a good breakfast, good company and one heck of a hott night of sex, I say my goodbyes to go back to my own room to see if Al has finished with his latest conquest.

Over the following couple of months, Al and I travel to new towns, to my surprise Ray and Roy happen to be there too..in all of them! Well I don't dare to look a gift horse in the mouth and during those few months I spend every evening with the twins...going on one sexual escapade after another...getting a bit attached to them. If there is the possibility of love..I'll take it..if not, I'll just enjoy living my dream.

To have Roy and Ray Mustang as many times and ways as humanly possible!

Now if by this point you have any smug remarks about my sexual preferences, my HEIGHT or my choice to keep seeing the twins...I just got one thing to say...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK, MIDGET, FAGGOT WHO LIKES TO FUCK TWINS AT THE SAME TIME ASSHOLE!

*Insert ranting raving arm flailing Ed Elric here*

LMAO! ^_^

FIN.


End file.
